dawn_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage
How Is Rage Activated? Rage is usually the byproduct of having a Short-Temper flaw and being provoked. If your character doesn't have any merits or flaws related to rage, it is an uncommon occurrence and would otherwise be triggered by the GM for dramatic failure when deemed appropriate. Rage is not to be confused with being vengeful or experiencing anger as an emotion, this is referring to the state of "Rage" where anger is taking control over the character. Rage may be an additional effect of dramatically failing a resolve + composure roll, or even PTSD. Mechanical Effects Of Rage When active, the character involved will become angry, complicating their ability to think clearly and socialize normally. However, the body enters an adrenaline state that temporarily improves their physique. It is important to note that rage-inflicted characters will not have full control over their actions until the rage has subsided. Characters under rage will tend to attack or intimidate the source of their anger regardless of what is rational, often leading them into aggression towards party members and bystanders in incidents where the source isn't close. = Mental * -1 Intelligence Rolls * -1 Wits Rolls * -1 Resolve Rolls Physical * +1 Strength Rolls * +1 Dexterity Rolls * +1 Stamina Rolls * -2 Perception Rolls Social * -3 Manipulation Rolls * Auto-fail Socialize, Etiquette, Animal Ken, Expression Meta * Cannot Use Empathy * Violent/Aggressive Behavior * Commonly Resorts To Hasty Actions * Empathetic Characters Can Notice * Unable To Sleep Unless Incapacitated * Higher Difficulty When Manipulating Enraged Characters (-2 Manipulation Rolls unless mitigated by an Empathy+Wits or Psychology+Wits roll beforehand) * Morality/Panic (Resolve + Composure) Rolls Are Reserved For After Rage With Added Penalties Dependent On Actions Made During Rage It is important to note that regular needs, such as sleep and nutrition are not disregarded when rage is active. Hunger, tiredness and other ailments may still apply. Rage Recovery/Prevention The length of a rage state may vary from situation to situation depending on how it was initiated. A Short-Tempered character may remain stuck in a state of rage if the situation never turns in their favor if rage was activated by repeated failure. Alternatively, a character out for vengeance may not lose the state until revenge has been completed. Characters that do not have a temper but activated rage another way will automatically lose their rage at the end of a scene, combat, or otherwise within half an hour of rage being activated if properly isolated. Rage can be calmed in a few ways. # Roll Resolve + Composure Every 30 Seconds (Five Combat Turns) To Break The Rage # Incapacitating The Character # Empathy+Wits Roll Followed By A Persuasion Roll (Calming Attempt) # Psychology+Wits Roll Followed By A Persuasion Roll (Calming Attempt) # Initiating And Surviving Combat With Rage Source # Isolation For An Extended Period Of Time (Half Hour) # Destruction Rage can also be prevented with the use of the trait Meditative Mind. Playing A Character With Rage Rage can be played in many ways. A common representation includes irrational decisions. Due to the complexity of anger, there are many acceptable signs of it. A strategist may take advantage of one's rage, using the newfound level of power as an asset in a sticky situation. However, characters under rage are unable to operate strategically and may often venture away from the plan in favor of satisfying the rage. There have been no recorded cases of rage resulting in a sudden change in hair color followed by a visible aura. Know what I'm saying?